


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！04

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！04

“呃……老师，这是您说的来和我们组队的学长吗？”

名为二宫的学生看出了空气里的一丝尴尬，他甚至能感觉到门口那个学长，好像是屏住了呼吸。

 

 

“啊——咳咳——是，就是我那个艺传的老乡介绍来的，专业第一。”

 

 

堂本光一先反应过来，起身走向堂本刚。

“介绍一下，堂本刚同学，这就是我们这边的两个大二学生——二宫和也，松本润。这次辛苦了，突然叫你来。”

 

堂本刚还没从一见面的震惊里回过神来，就被堂本光一单方面钦点，确认了参赛。他心里别扭着，怎么就麻烦我了，我还可以不答应呢好吧。

 

 

只是他还没开口，说这句话的机会就被另一个叫做松本的男生扼杀了。

“啊！！！我知道！学长你是我们这届的录取通知书的设计者吧！我就说感觉你特别眼熟～当时通知书里有附作者简介！”

“是哦！你这么一说我也想起来了——学长是专业第一吗？！真的是来帮我们的吗？！那真是……我俩真是太幸运啦！”

两个小孩开心的说着，眼睛里还闪着星星，真是单纯。大二和大三的差别这么大吗，这种自带可爱特效的还怎么拒绝？

 

 

“嗯……是我啦………多多指教啦～”

不然还能怎么说……当然是答应下来了。

 

 

堂本光一心里松了口气，他以为堂本刚会拒绝的。因为在他心里，堂本刚还是那个容易害羞，脸皮薄的男孩。

不过堂本光一自己也说不出来的怪，在他见到来的人是堂本刚后，第一反应竟然是“好嘞”。于是后边说的话，都是冲着让堂本刚难以拒绝去的。

意外的，自己的学生竟然还是助攻，真是帮了大忙。

 

 

 

而堂本刚此刻只觉得自己出门没看黄历真是失策。

 

 

 

堂本光一花了整整一节课的时间，给他们详细地讲了比赛的各个方面，还拿出了以往的参赛作品给他们分析。他讲的很系统，很清晰，很容易就听懂记住。

 

就像堂本老师这个人一样，简单，正。

堂本刚心里想。

 

一口气讲完，已经到了饭点。

可以看出来学生已经和堂本光一混得很熟了，说要一起去吃饭。邀请了堂本刚，他也没拒绝。毕竟还是参赛重要，而且这两个孩子也很有趣，多交际才是他堂本刚的性子。

堂本光一说自己请客，学生也不客气，拉着他去了校门外的烤肉店。看着堂本光一的西装革履，堂本刚以为他会拒绝这种嘈杂的环境。没想到对方只是笑着做出一副要推辞的样子，脚步却跟着两个孩子不停地走着。

 

原来还是个傲娇的人，够可爱。

 

还有可爱的就是，堂本光一笑起来，眼角的那条小鱼，真的是每次都能戳中自己的萌点。

 

 

落座后，二宫熟练的掏出了游戏机，松本拿着菜单邀请他和堂本光一点菜。

 

“nino你要吃什么呢？”

“哎…我要吃什么你还能不知道吗？”

“我就只是象征性的问一下，以示礼貌。”

“emmm……我打游戏了”

 

 

“松本和二宫关系很好吗？”

堂本刚看着自己身旁的男孩，有些好奇，那是他作为比较少见的一类人的敏感。不过应该不是自己想的那样。

 

“嗯……要说关系好不好的话……还行吧，我们是亲戚。”

哈哈哈亲戚，果然不是自己想的那样。

 

 

“这样的啊～”

“我俩的妈妈是姐妹，不过他就比我大了两个月多一点，我也不叫他哥。”

 

从刚才问二宫的那句话就看出来了，松本润是个很有自己pace的人。

 

“感觉你俩在一个学校一个专业，还挺好的。”

堂本光一插话进来。

“不像我和我姐，别说参加比赛了，我俩一起上大学的时候，她连饭都不想和我吃。”

 

“诶～那是为什么”

打游戏的人突然张嘴，不过他的眼睛还是在屏幕上，只是稍稍抬了一下头，表达自己的好奇。

 

“……忘了”

其实并没有忘，他姐不是没和他吃过饭。还不是因为每次吃完饭之后，他家姐姐就会被各种女生缠着要光一的联系方式——实在是招架不来。

堂本光一就再也没过过有姐姐恩惠的日子了。

 

 

 

闲聊中，点好的肉也上齐了。二宫还是在打游戏，松本润自荐担任烤肉大梁。

通过松本后来的烤肉方式，堂本刚庆幸没有坚持要自己来。不然他那随意的方式，一定会被这个讲究的学弟嫌弃到不行。

 

 

要说这顿晚饭哪里不舒服，就是堂本光一坐在他对面了。

二宫是左撇子，坐在了左手靠里的地方，自己一个人窝在角落，不会和别人“打架”。松本润因为要观察后厨上菜和更好的烤肉，就坐在了二宫对面。他和堂本光一犹豫了一下，近坐了下来。

所以堂本光一就在他对面。

可以夹肉吃的时候还好。等待肉片烤熟的过程中，他的眼神都可以把二宫的小身板盯穿了。还好这个人沉迷游戏，没看到自己。

 

 

不过过了一会，最麻烦的，便不是对面的堂本光一了。

 

 

堂本刚他们的位置在店铺的角落里。二宫和堂本光一身后的墙壁过去就是后厨，自己和松本润身后则是另一桌客人。晚上的烤肉店，喝醉的人总是很多。比如和自己背靠背的这位——

其实那个人是可以坐在中间的，因为身后只坐了他一人。可大概就是喝醉了，这个人和自己背靠背贴的紧紧的。堂本刚伸直了腰，小屁股不停向前移动，还是躲不过对方突然大笑时身体的后仰。

 

难受极了。

自己虽然不是洁癖，但是被一个喝醉的大叔不停的挤着，实在是……

 

饭桌上气氛很好，堂本光一和二宫和也在聊游戏，自己和烤肉的松本润也聊得很好。一时间也找不到时机解决问题。

他不知道的是，自己的这点小动作早就被那位堂本光一发现了。

 

 

堂本光一偶尔会拿余光扫一下堂本刚。

在发现对方的眼神有意的躲着他的时候，就直接大胆的看了起来。

 

首先他的吃相很好看，很可爱，很下饭。

其次，堂本刚额头上有颗青春痘。

然后，他还涂了指甲油，黑的粉的紫的花的。脖子上有一串很大的项链，是水晶？手腕上也有，应该是一套吧。耳朵上也有……这个人到底有多爱水晶？

不过不像堂本刚的观察那样带着狂热的喜欢，堂本光一只是把这一切都归结为——“一名可爱的艺术生个性的趣味”，引起他的关注。

太迟钝了，反射弧能绕地球三圈。

 

 

这样看着看着，他就注意到了堂本刚一直在扭动身体。

嗯？有什么好扭的，一个大男人不好好坐着。

他想着。

等看到对方有一个很不情愿的回头的动作后，他才意识到，原来是身后有人在挤着。

 

 

怎么办呢？

自己得想个办法。

 

 

“堂本同学——”

正在为怎么挪动才能再减少接触而发愁的人突然被cue到了，抬起一双大眼睛，有些懵的看着堂本光一。

“我们换个座位吧，我跟松本同学一起烤。”

 

说完还拿起另一个烤肉夹子，示意自己。

不给堂本刚反应的时间，他就站起身，堂本刚也只好站了起来。

弄得里边的两个小孩都有些不明所以。

不过松本润不知道是不是看出了些端倪，配合的教给堂本光一自己的烤肉方法。

 

 

堂本刚心里暗暗感谢了堂本老师。他也不知道对方是看出了自己的为难，还是只是心血来潮想学烤肉罢了。

无所谓了，反正托了堂本光一的福，他终于能好好吃肉了。虽然仿佛已经能听到健身狂人高桥嫌弃的声音：“小刚你太油腻了——”

嗯，吃最重要。

 

 

因为二宫松本第二天一早还有课，他们吃饭也没有拖到很晚。两个乖宝宝在分别的岔路口还有些意犹未尽，但在堂本光一威严目光的注视下不得不乖乖回了寝室。

至于堂本光一为什么没回家，他自己声称是有东西忘在办公室了。堂本刚也没多问，两人就顺着去自己公寓的方向走着。

 

 

“那个……”

“那个……”

 

同时开口，这突如其来的默契。

 

“老师你先说吧——”

“不不不，你先说你先说……”

“老师你先说吧！”

“我没什么重要的事，你先你先——”

 

一阵短暂的沉默，随后被憋不住气的笑声打破。两人看着对方笑了起来。

 

 

“我想说，刚才谢谢老师，和我换座位…”

堂本刚带着试探地说出了口。

 

“啊～那个没什么，我看你不舒服，反正衣服今天本来就脏了，我一个糙汉，没事。”

糙汉？

确实。虽然脸蛋够精致，但原本整齐又好看的西装三件套，此时只有衬衣皱皱巴巴的穿在身上。堂本光一没有把它从西装裤里抽出来，都算是谢天谢地了。

 

 

“那老师刚才想说什么呢？”

堂本刚突然在路灯下方站定，大眼睛红脸颊，水晶一闪一闪的，有七彩的光被折射出来，黄色的头发在路灯的暖色之下失了真，影子像只小黑猫一样，缩成一小团卧在他的脚边。

 

好看。这个男生真好看。

堂本光一控制不住的思想开小差。

 

“呃……就…………”

诶？什么来着？

赶紧编，不，想一个

哦！想到了。

 

“二宫和松本那两个孩子，你今天也看到了，能力很强，也很有个性。我想着……你……比较容易害羞，他们有什么冲撞的地方的话，尽管教育他们。这两个学生就麻烦你了。”

说完浅浅的欠了一下身，被堂本刚看到了头顶的发旋。

堂本老师果然很可爱。

拜托自己照顾学生，更可爱！

不过最可爱的是，他对自己的印象还是容易害羞。

 

 

 

这话要是让高桥听见，估计会笑出来。

害羞？

堂本刚大一大二撩学长的时候，自己可是看得一愣儿一愣儿的。

害羞？

堂本刚的字典里没有这两个字。

 

 

其实是有的。

你翻到堂本光一那一页就可以看到了。

只不过是之前没翻到这一页罢了。

堂本老师限定的，堂本同学的害羞。

 

 

堂本刚也不急于戳穿自己在他心里的印象，只是笑着说自己一定能和他们搞好关系，请老师放心。

大概由于喝了几口小酒的缘故，心情也很好。末了他还夸了几句堂本光一讲课讲得好，自己一个艺术生听起来也不费劲。又换得了对方眼角可爱的笑纹，太像一只小鱼了。

 

 

送别了堂本刚，堂本光一继续沿着原本的方向走。走着走着突然想起来，其实自己只是想把人送回去罢了，并没有东西落下，才转身往校门外走去。

心情之好，以至于拎着西装领子的手腕，直接开始抡圆了的甩。他目不斜视的走着，就这样错过了夜晚校园路上，来自偶尔几个班里的学生们，惊讶的眼神。

 

“堂本老师……发春了？”

“别这么说老师吧…”

“老师那么高冷，除了动物的本能，我再想不到其他的原因…”

“emm…你说的好像也有道理……”

 

 

“朋友～我回来了～～”

“小刚心情很好啊，咦？你去吃烤肉了吗？”

“高桥你是狗鼻子吗…”

这个嫌弃也来的太快了吧。

 

 

拒绝了高桥让自己站到十二点消耗脂肪的建议，他直接去  
泡了澡，心里有些粉红色的泡泡。

明明还没发生什么，明明上次的“告白事件”还没解决，为什么自己反倒觉得和堂本老师的距离缩短了呢。

今天的换座，他果然是注意到自己了。他一直在看自己吗？

啊～～～～不敢想了不敢想了，既害羞又害怕。

 

 

堂本光一今天回家的心情也很好，只觉得到家好像比以往都快。看着电梯里的数字一层层跳动，也带着自己的心跳一点点上升。连进门之后，连迎接自己的爱犬——pan公主的叫声都多了几下。

今天很充实，晚上肯定能睡个好觉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

感觉这篇进度要超引力了

引力肯定是不会弃的

就是需要的心思更多

这篇单纯为了吃糖

太不要脸了hhhh

感谢看到这里的你

必须比心❤


End file.
